A Gift From The Heart
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: First Christmas One-Shot. Kaname and Bloom exchange presents on the night of Christmas Eve, as they celebrate together as a family along with their daughter Momohime in over fifteen years.


I do not own Vampire Knight! Matsuri Hino-sama owns it along with Viz Media! Bloom Sakurakoji and little baby Momo-chan or Momohime Sakurakoji Kuran is what I own for this first Christmas One-Shot of Vampire Knight.

* * *

A Gift From the Heart

* * *

At the Sakurakoji Manor, there was snow all around the wintery woods. White snow began to slowly fall to the ground as it became a white blanket for the grassy but wet ground. The vines around the mansion were frozen and turning into sharp icicles. The garden that Bloom and Tsubaki grew together was covered with a large black tarp to keep the frozen ice crystals from touching their delicate but gentle colorful eye-catching roses.

It was a perfect snowy white night.

In the living room of the Sakurakoji Manor, Bloom and Momohime were playing in the living room as Kaname went off somewhere into the night, while Tsubaki and Sora were into town with Akihiko and Yui getting last minute Christmas presents for everyone in their loving family, while Bloom was left alone with the baby.

Bloom and Momohime were dressed for the cold night as they were having quality time together as mother and daughter. The pureblood baby was crawling around as she looked up at the sparkling Christmas tree that was illuminating the whole room. Momohime decided to reach and grabbed one of the ornaments from off the tree and yet she did. Bloom was watching her daughter as she was looking at one of the ornaments she got from the tree limb. It was a smiling snowman that has a black top hat with a broom in his left hand and a carrot for his nose.

"Bah!" Momohime cooed as her mother walked towards her, picked her up, and places the baby on her left hip, as she held onto her small body with her arm. The pureblood baby was so intrigued by the snowman ornament until she decided to place it into her mouth.

"That's a snowman ornament, Momo-chan," Momohime pulled it out of her mouth as it was covered with drool.

"Mah!" Momohime held it up to her mother.

Bloom heard the front door of the manor open as her fiancee walked in covered in snow. She giggled at the walking pureblood snowman as he shake some of the snow off of him. She places Momohime down on the floor as she walked towards her fiancee. Once he places his black trench coat over on the couch in the living room area, Kaname places his cold hands over her cheeks as she shivers slightly and Bloom places a warm but tender kiss on his lips to warm his heart.

Bloom giggled as her cheeks were pink from blushing. "You're so cold, Kaname,"

"But you keep my heart warm, my dear rose,"

Bloom was about to turn around and walk towards their daughter who was still intrigued by the snowman ornament, until Kaname wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back, as she turned around to face him.

"Kaname Kuran," she said surprised.

"My dear queen of the night," Kaname said romanticly. "What is that hanging above us?"

Bloom looked up to see that what was hanging above them. Somehow there was mistletoe hanging from above the doorway. Bloom remember that there wasn't any mistletoe hanging there, until now. Maybe Kaname must have put it up there for him and Bloom to show romance on the day before Christmas.

Bloom giggled. "So sneaky of you, Mr. Kuran,"

Kaname leaned forward to kiss Bloom's lips, as she place his hand in the back of his mahogany locks and her other hand on the left side of his neck. They were enjoying themselves while under the mistletoe. Kaname was breathing in the scent of Bloom's new body wash for the winter holiday. She smelled like candy apple and orange zest with a hint of maple and cinnamon. Bloom can taste the inside of Kaname's mouth as she can taste the minty freshness scent from him drinking a cup of peppermint hot chocolate that Bloom made earlier before he left.

As Kaname and Bloom slowly remove their lips from each other as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Da…" Kaname looked down to see Momohime who was crawling towards him with the snowman ornament in her mouth. He chuckled once as he picked her up off the floor taken the snowman out of her mouth and place it down on the coffee table.

"I have something for you and for Momohime," Kaname said, which made Bloom's face lite up when she walked over to the fireplace where the Sakurakoji family had their stockings over the fireplace. Momohime and Kaname's were hanging side by side while Bloom's was in the middle.

When Bloom finally turned around to face Kaname with his present in her hands from out of his stocking, the almighty pureblood had Momohime on the couch as she was looking up at father who had two presents in his hands as well, before placing them on the coffee table.

Momohime slowly slid down from of the white couch as she landed on her bottom. She immediately pulled herself on the coffee table as her left hand try to reach the nearest present that she can reach, until Bloom picked up her and places her back on the white sofa.

Bloom sat down on the couch next to their daughter. Momohime looked at the wrapping box in her mother's hands as she tries to reach out and grabbed it. Kaname finally sat down next to their daughter on the right as she turned to face him, until she crawled into his arms and relax against his warm grey winter sweater.

"I hope you will love it," Bloom said before placing Kaname's gift in front of him, as Momohime tries to reach out and grabbed it.

Kaname taken the first present in his hand as he slowly remove the wrapping paper to see a black picture frame. Bloom's first present was a black picture frame that has a picture of Bloom and Momohime smiling at the Sakurakoji garden with Tsubaki and Bloom's roses growing in the background. The baby was in her mother's arms as she was playing with a blue rose in her small hands.

"Bloom, this is a wonderful gift," Kaname complimented. "I really love it,"

Bloom smiled before she places a kiss on his cheek. Kaname places the picture frame on the coffee table as he looked at once more.

"Bah!" Momohime pointed to the black picture frame when she noticed the picture of her and her mother.

"Yeah, Momo-chan," Bloom cooed. "That's you and me in the Sakurakoji garden."

Kaname places the small box in front of Bloom's face as she backed away to see it clearly. She takes it into her hand, before looking at Kaname.

"I brought you something that you might like to wear, every once in awhile, my dear rose,"

The small box was a black velvet box like an engagement ring box. There was a small silver bow on top of the box as Bloom slowly opened it to see that it was diamond earrings. The earrings were rose stud earrings with pink diamonds encrusted into the earrings. This was the first earring gift that Bloom have ever received. Kaname was the first to notice that she was wearing earrings, since she always have some of her pink locks behind her ear.

"Oh, Kaname," Bloom was wide eyed at the earrings as she slowly remove her blue snowflake studs and places them on the coffee table. She picked up the black velvet box with the new earrings in them as she walked towards the mirror that was close to the fireplace.

Kaname stood up from the sofa as he walked towards his fiancee. Bloom slowly places them in her ear holes as she looked at them and then back at her fiancee "They're beautiful,"

"I'm glad you like them, my dear rose,"

"Like them?" Bloom asked. "I love them,"

Kaname remove a few of her pink locks and place them behind her ear to see them himself. They looked so beautiful on Bloom. It proves to him that she was truly his dear rose. Bloom and Kaname turned around to hear wrapping paper removing roughly, until they see Momohime removing wrapping paper from the last present on the coffee table.

"Momo-chan, no," Bloom told her daughter, as she was still continuing to unwrap the present. until Kaname places his hand on her left shoulder for her to look at his calm face.

Bloom turned back to see Momohime's face lite up with she unwrapped the next present completely. It was a white teddy bear with red button for the eyes. It had a black eyepatch over the right eye and he had a red ribbon around his neck. Momohime studied the black teddy bear, until she hugged it tightly.

Kaname smiled at his daughter's happiness until he looked at Bloom who was annoyed by how that teddy bear looked.

"Is thers something wrong?"

"Is that teddy bear supposed to be me?!" Bloom said with a hint of anger. Kaname remembers that Bloom had an eyepatch over her left eye as well, when she was still cursed by their uncle Rido Kuran. Kaname gave his finance a small smile before cupping her left cheek, and using his thumb to comfort her right cheek softy.

Bloom sighed softly before her arms were wrapped around his waist. "You know I can't stay mad at you,"

"I know you won't," Kaname places a kiss on her forehead. "It's our first Christmas together in over fifteen years,"

"Yes, it is," Bloom rested her head against his left shoulder, as Kaname lean in to relax against her warm touch. He can still smell the wintery body wash smell in his dear rose's hair as he picked up a few of the locks and touched them against his fingers before letting them go.

Bloom opened her eyes to see Momohime on the couch still playing with her white teddy bear with the eyepatch over his button red eye, until she suddenly lie down on the soft sofa and fallen asleep hugging the teddy bear close to her. Bloom smiled sweetly, before she gotten Kaname's attention and he looked over to see his daughter sleeping on the sofa as well.

Kaname slowly let go of his fiancee as he walked towards the couch and picked up his sleepy daughter, until her small hands dropped her teddy bear onto the floor. Momohime started to whine as she opened her eyes while in her father's arms, until he slowly picked up the teddy bear and places it back into her small hands. The pureblood baby was finally resting her head over her father's shoulder, as she slowly tries to close her blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my little princess," he whispered before placing a kiss in her brown hair, until he can hear Momohime moan softly. He thought it was her response back to her father as he smiled softly.

Kaname walked towards Bloom who was looking at the shining Christmas tree while eating one of the Christmas cookies that she and Yui made for Santa Claus.

His milk and cookies were next to the fireplace, but Bloom decided to be a little naughty by taking one of the Christmas cookies. She was slowly biting onto one of the gingerbread cookies, until Kaname was next to her and wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she leaned closer to his body. Bloom places her cookie in front of Kaname's mouth as he taken nearly half of the cookie, leaving the rest for her.

Bloom looked up at his mocha colored eyes as he was looking at her warm but tender blue eyes while she smiled at him. Kaname reached down to place a small kiss on her lips, before looking at her eyes fluttering back open.

"Merry Christmas, my dear rose,"

"Merry Christmas, my love,"

* * *

Well, that's my first Christmas One-Shot. I started working on it today, but I wanted to finished it. So, I hope that everyone will love it since it's Christmas and let's spread some holiday cheer. Don't forget to read the original story, The Sakurakoji Hime!

Kaname and Bloom forever!

And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas!~GirlGoneGamer


End file.
